Invincible Vol 1 106
|Volume = 1 |Issue = 106 |Publisher = Image Comics, Inc. |StoryTitle1 = |Image = Invincible Vol 1 - 106.jpg |CoverArtist1 = Ryan Ottley |CoverArtist2 = John Rauch | Quotation = Former Grand Regent Thragg has been exiled. I want you to hunt him down and kill him. | Speaker = Allen the Alien |Publisher1_1 = Image Comics, Inc. |Writer1_1 = Robert Kirkman |Penciler1_1 = Ryan Ottley |Inker1_1 = Cliff Rathburn |Colourist1_1 = John Rauch |Letterer1_1 = Rus Wooton |Editor1_1 = Sean Mackiewicz |Synopsis1Header = |Synopsis1 = Battle Beast has finished killing an entire regime of alien soldiers with miminal effort. Their oppressive leader has a change of heart, but Battle Beast decides to kill him by bashing his head in half with his mace. The two remaining guards stand ready and Battle says that they will die, but wants to see if they submit like cowards. The duo attack Battle Beast, much to his excitement. He grins sadisticially as he effortlessly slaughters them. The alien crowd cheers and Space Racer asks if he’s ready to leave. Battle Beast accepts, but asks that he gets a chance to remove the blood off of him. Before he leaves, he is asked by one of their women to go with him. She begs him and he accepts, much to Space Racer’s surprise. On the moon, Mark and Eve go to dinner with Mark’s parents, Nolan and Debbie. The duo greet Mark and Eve and asks Mark that will he tell Debbie about Eve’s pregnancy. Eve accidentally reveals it, much to Debbie’s excitement. The duo become angry when they find out that they weren’t supposed to know and that Mark told Cecil before them. Meanwhile below Earth’s bedrock, Seismic calls to the Magmanites, but is instead burned by lava. He screams in massive pain as his skin is incinerated While Rex is working in a secret room in the orbital Guardians base, Amanda enters into Rex’s command center to tell him that a Guardian meeting is starting. Eve talks about how Nolan had nearly killed Mark and she wants to be sure. Eve tells Nolan that she knows he’s reforming and Nolan understands why she would hate her. The four of them have a quiet dinner and Eve stares at Mark angrily. Nolan tries to convince Eve that he isn’t who he used to be. After a friendly dispute, Mark and Nolan decide to test who is stronger with an arm wrestle, much to Eve and Nolan’s digust. The duo are at a standstill and sweating. Anissa flies in and Mark sees her spectating. Nolan gets the upper hand and manages to get his hand down. He smashes Mark’s hand on the table and breaks it, much to Debbie’s anger. Meanwhile, Seismic has had his skin incinerated and is restrained by bedrock. He asks why he being brought there. A voice calls out to him to tell him he’s been chosen and pain will be temporary. He screams again in pain. On Talescria, Battle Beast goes to Allen’s office and tells his mate to wait. She asks if she can eat two information alien’s, but Battle Beast says no. Battle Beast is angry that he was called by Allen since it includes no battle. Allen tells him that he will be happy about what he has in store. Allen tells him about Viltrumites and their enhanced lung capacity. Allen tells him that if a person knew the planet they started from, they could find the number of breathable planets. Battle Beast asks why he’s telling him this and Allen reveals why. He tells Battle Beast of Thragg’s exile and gives him the task of Thragg’s assassination. Battle Beast smiles sadistically and accepts, happy that he gets to fight Thragg again. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Villains: * * }}